The objective of this project is to determine the effect of microwave radiation on neurological response. Isolated neurons such as the abdominal ganglion of the Aplysia, the sciatic nerves of frogs and the saphenous nerves of cats will be exposed to CW, pulsed and modulated microwave radiation in the power density range of 1-10mW/cm2. The effects of the microwave radiation on the strength-duration of a stimulus to produce an action potential, amplitude of the response, and conduction velocity will be investigated. The fatigue and recovery of the neurons under rapid, multiple stimulation will also be studied. A waveguide exposure system has been designed and built. Equipment for stimulation and recording of neural responses has been assembled. Baseline data on the sciatic nerve of frogs without microwave exposure have been accumulated and analyzed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: McRee, D.I., Wyatt, R.H., Haseman, J.K., and Somjen, G.: The transmission of reflexes in the spinal cord of cats during direct irradiation with microwaves. J. Microwave Power 11(1): 49-60, 1976.